1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray transferring controller capable of performing recording (printing) on a label face of an optical disk represented by a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) and a recording apparatus provided with the tray transferring controller for controlling the position to the recording apparatus of a tray (object to be driven) on which the optical disk is set. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driven object transferring controller and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
Here, the liquid ejecting apparatus is not limited to the recording apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, etc. for performing recording on a recording medium by ejecting ink from a recording head of an inkjet type, and includes an apparatus for ejecting liquid corresponding to the ink onto a medium for ejection corresponding to the recording medium from a liquid ejecting head corresponding to the inkjet type recording head and putting the liquid onto the medium for ejection.
As the liquid ejecting head, besides the recording head, there are a color material ejecting head used for manufacture of a color filter such as a liquid crystal display, an electrode material (conductive paste) ejecting head used for manufacture of an electrode such as an organic EL display or field emission display (FED), a bioorganic material ejecting head for used for manufacture of a biochip, a sample ejecting head as a minute pipette, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recording apparatus represented by an inkjet printer, there is one that can perform recording by ejecting ink drops directly onto a label face of an optical disk represented by a DVD, where the optical disk as a recording medium is generally set on a plate-shaped tray and then transferred into the recording apparatus while being set on the tray so that recording can be performed on it.
And the tray is configured to be moved into the recording apparatus while being nipped by a transfer roller for transferring the recording medium as the transfer roller is rotatably driven while receiving the power of a motor such as a DC motor as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-open) No. 2002-96514.
Although the recording apparatus is configured to perform recording after the tray on which an optical disk has been set is fed (inserted) into the recording apparatus when recording is performed on the optical disk while taking the tray as to be independent of the recording apparatus as disclosed in JPA 2002-96514, it is possible for the recording apparatus to be configured as follows: the tray is integrally configured with the recording apparatus as one body, and by pressing an operation button when recording is performed on the optical disk, the tray stored inside the recording apparatus projects out of the recording apparatus, i.e. it is sent to a set position on which the optical disk can be set.
In this configuration, while the tray is being at the set position, it is considered whether a user sets the optical disk or leaves the tray as it is with the optical disk not being set. And then it is considered that the operation button is pressed again, so that the tray returns into the recording apparatus. However, since the tray returns into the recording apparatus by the user, there is also an occasion that the operation to apply an external force directly to the tray is selected.
In this case, the tray is in a state where it is being nipped by the transfer roller which gets rotated by the friction between the tray and the transfer roller. Practically, however, since a constant load is applied by a driving force transfer mechanism between the transfer roller and a motor for transfer driving the transfer roller, a slip between the tray and the transfer roller occurs while the transfer roller keeps stopping rotation. And at this time, the surface condition of the transfer roller becomes worse, which causes a problem that it is difficult to perform the following normal transfer operation of the recording medium. Particularly, in case of the transfer roller whose surface of a metallic shaft body is covered with a coating layer, there is concern that it is peeled off.